


Nectar and Ambrosia

by BeefCheeks



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Farting, Humiliation, Hyper Sharting, Public Humiliation, Sharting, Verbal Humiliation, pooping, public defecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefCheeks/pseuds/BeefCheeks
Summary: A compilation of various SMITE goddesses in very shitty scenarios.
Kudos: 9





	Nectar and Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Look who finally wrote something non FE for once

Scene 1-  
The Greco-Roman goddesses were known for their eccentricity around the realm of the gods, Nox in particular. She was proving the rumors right with her current behavior. Nemesis was introducing her new partner, Nu-Wa to her mother, and Nox couldn’t have been acting any weirder. She was fidgeting around mid-conversation and her stomach made much more noise than she did. Nemesis looked peeved, but Nu-Wa was sympathetic. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, madame, but I feel like we have met somewhere before,” Nu-Wa said. Her expression was kind yet perplexed, while the look on Nem’s face was quite the opposite. Nox couldn’t muster words, as a rumbling shart stained her pitch black cloak with greenish-brown. Nemesis looked upon her mother with shock, but her partner had a much different reaction. Nu-Wa hid a blush and a lusty smile as another shitty fart bellowed from the dark goddess’s fat behind. 

Nox hadn’t been feeling right ever since breakfast. Something in her meal just set her the wrong way entirely. Foul fart-smog arose from her ass as her sharts began to taint the area. This gave Nemesis further shock. She couldn’t see what wretched smog her mother was putting out, but she knew the smell all too damn well. Nu-Wa on the other hand was in heaven. Her interest in Nemesis was fleeting while her interest in her mother was piqued. Nox herself was apologetic, but not too apologetic. After all, if this girl was planning on courting her daughter, she would have to get used to mama’s stank ass.

Just when it seemed things couldn’t get any worse, Nox keeled over, sticking her ass out in the direction opposite of the two girls, and unleashed a flood of awful liquid shit that tore straight through her dress! Nemesis didn’t need eyes to witness the horror that just went on before her, because the smell was more than enough. Chunks of bit buffed the trees behind her, giving Nox a warped pleasure. Nu-Wa, however, was damn near a climax. After the last triumphant fart signaling the shitstorm’s end, with a wave of Nu-Wa’s hand, a mist formed, leading her and her newest flame on to more intense pleasure.

Scene 2-

The cold winds of the northern tundra were even more bitter now that Skadi’s beloved partner was gone. She walked the tundra’s cold snows, trotting through a mystic forest, with a rumble in her gut that shook her whole body. She knew it was time to drop trough, so Skadi found a nice tall tree, and ripped down her pants. 

Bending over, a long, thick log began to snake its way out of her puckered asshole. On the brown pole, was an icy blue tint to match her cold skin. The first heavy turd dropped with a heavy thud. It’s four-inch diameter was only matched by its two foot length. Skadi cringed at how good it felt to release, fully aware of how unladylike it was.  
But her grossness, was to be further commented on by a snickering Morrigan. She teased as another log crowned.

“It seems you have more in common with that mutt of yours than expected,” she cooed. Skadi, through a red face continued to push out her shit, this time with increased gusto. She knew it was gross and so abominable, but she would be damned to let Morrigan talk to her like that. With an epic fart to conclude her shit, Skadi was taunted by Morrigan once more. On she went about how gross it was, only for Skadi to grow weary of her pestering. She felt another fart bubbling in her guts and knew just what to do with it, now that Morrigan was here…

Scene 3

Hera was not foreign to speaking publicly but today couldn’t be anymore different than her usual rants. She stood atop her podium with a belly full of gas and in front of a crowd full of female warriors. God’s only know what she had for breakfast, but it was getting to her. 

As she spoke, her gut rumbled between words loud enough for her audience to hear. In attempts to silence her ass, she shut off her voice amplifier for the duration of her maniacally hot, loud, and wet fart. This created a very awkward silence in her speech, since the shart rumbled for a good ten seconds. Those in the back rows looked with confusion, while those in the front, who heard the whole thing, looked in horror.

Hera feelings were mixed. On one hand, she was disgusted by herself, on the other, she was both relieved and kind of proud at how she handled the situation and by how godly the fart was. She knew those closer to the front heard it. Part of her was embarrassed, and the other part snickered with a childish pleasure. She couldn’t remember the last time she had hotboxed a cute girl with her wretched fart. She shuddered with pleasure when she saw the girls get a whiff of her gas, gagging at the smell.

But her pleasure would be short lived, as another rumble in her gut signaled something a little more solid. As she began to scurry off the stage, a sneeze came, and triggered a shart that launched a shotgun spread of shit behind Hera, onto the crowd of front row onlookers. It was followed by a horrific spew of dress destroying diarrhea. What made it all the worse was how amazing that felt to get out…

Somewhere in a cave above the heavens, a purple haired maiden laughed evilly. She watched her plans unfold on her crystal ball as she twirled a vial of laxatives. “Its just too damned easy,” she laughed. “Isn’t that right, my little mule?”

Under her diaper, a girl Discordia had captured squirmed and shook. But it was no use. Discordia’s ass was already heavy, and the diaper wasn’t helping. Sadistically. Discordia bent forward and filled that diaper with a torrent of sharty heavy ass filth. “What a devilish pleasure~”


End file.
